


greatest earth on show

by Myargalargan



Series: Sukka Does America (Modern Road Trip AU Ficlets) [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Fluff, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myargalargan/pseuds/Myargalargan
Summary: Sunrise Sukka campsite cuddles.Part of a series of short ficlets about Sokka and Suki on a great American road trip.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Sukka Does America (Modern Road Trip AU Ficlets) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926637
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	greatest earth on show

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, all caught up now! This is the first ficlet in the series that I'm posting here first, not cross-posting from Tumblr. 
> 
> Although, like the previous titles in this series, this title is *technically* taken from my road trip journals, it is actually from a sign in Kanab, Utah, which is the setting that (loosely) inspired this installment. 
> 
> This was mostly inspired, though, by the weather turning all fall-ish, and the fact that I needed a little palate-cleanser from some of my longer stuff, so...disclaimer that there's very little scenery in this fic at all. ^^;

Suki curled more tightly into herself, pulling the shabby blanket securely around her shoulders while she sipped her coffee. It tasted pretty terrible, more like the smoke from the fire she’d used to boil the water than like the actual coffee grounds. But it was caffeine, and at dawn, she’d take whatever caffeine she could get.

Their campsite was so quiet, she was a little surprised she’d woken up in time for the sunrise. She’d even tried to go back to sleep, but having no success, she figured she might as well get the campfire started for breakfast. The view of the sunrise was a side benefit, and she was grateful for it. Between the crisp morning air and the crystal clear sky, she was feeling pretty invigorated. Something about the sky felt bigger in autumn, Suki thought. Like if she spread her arms wide, she would fall right into it. 

A shuffling sound brought her attention to the tent, where a messy-haired Sokka was stumbling his way into the open. He was rubbing one of his eyes, and one leg of his pajama pants was bunched up around his knee, and Suki bit her lip in an attempt to contain what would otherwise be a helplessly ridiculous smile. He was so damn adorable.

“Mornin’, sleepyhead,” she greeted.

“ _'_ _ Sleepyhead’ _ ? What is it, sunrise?”

“Thereabouts.”

Sokka plopped down onto the ground next to her and tugged on her blanket.

“This blanket’s not big enough for both of us.”

“Don’t you worry, I’ve got a solution for that,” he said, taking a corner of the blanket in one hand and snaking his other arm around her waist.

“You’re just a little problem solver aren’t yo-OO!” Suki yelped when Sokka tugged her onto his lap. 

He wrapped the blanket around his own shoulders and then enveloped Suki in his arms so they were both covered.

“I am when properly motivated,” he said, landing a kiss in the crook of her neck. 

She had to admit, this arrangement was significantly warmer than when she’d been sitting on the cold ground all by herself. With a contented sigh, Suki snuggled back into Sokka’s chest and took another sip from her thermos. 

“Oh, you made coffee, thank god,” he said, before plucking the thermos from her hands. He gulped a mouthful and almost immediately spit it back out. “God, that’s awful...it tastes like campfire.”

“Serves you right,” Suki said haughtily, swiping the thermos back. Sokka let her have it without any resistance. “Taking my blanket, then my coffee… Is this your idea of problem solving? Thievery?”

He coughed, still working through the smokiness caught in his throat. 

“If the occasion calls for it.”

“Why don’t you problem-solve us some breakfast?” she teased.

Sokka craned his neck in all directions, as if scoping out the other campsites for something he could pilfer, which caused Suki to rock unsteadily in his lap.

“Cut that out,” she chided, laughing. “There’s sausages in the cooler.”

“Okay, I’ll get ‘em going in a minute,” he said. Then he tightened his arms around Suki’s middle and tucked his chin against her shoulder so their heads were touching. “This weather suits you.”

“Hm? How do you mean?”

“Just the...colors and everything. Brings out your hair and your eyes. Makes your cheeks all pretty.”

Suki felt her insides flutter, but then she pursed her lips.

“If you think flattery’s going to get you out of cooking breakfast-”

“What? I’m offended.” Although he didn’t particularly sound it. “I would never compliment your beauty just to get out of doing work.”

“What about last night when you told me how sexy I looked carrying those logs so that I’d keep fetching firewood? Or yesterday when I was driving and you were all,  _ ‘Only thing that would make this hotter is if you were driving stick’ _ ?”

“Look, those were  _ genuine _ compliments,” Sokka argued. “I was definitely not trying to get out of anything, I promise. Besides, if me calling you hot got me out of stuff, I’d never work a day in my life. You look sexy no matter what you’re doing.” 

He planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Now you really are trying to get out of stuff,” she said, glancing at him sideways.

“I’m not, really. I’ll show you. I’ll start making breakfast right now.”

He started to loosen his arms, but Suki grabbed on to keep him still. Then she turned slightly so she could study his face better. His mouth was quirked up a little on one side, and his eyebrow was slightly raised, but he had a bleary-eyed softness about him that she couldn’t resist, so she leaned forward to press her lips against his.

“Well...you don’t have to start  _ right _ now,” she said, and settled back into the warmth of his body.


End file.
